Ice and Fire Counteract
by Passionworks
Summary: OneSentence.  In both the Water Tribe and the Fire Nation, war is fought, and when war is fought, it can bring both the best and worst in its people.  Rated for imagery.


**Author's Note: This came to me while watching the movie, **_**Fight Club. **_**Two sides and how they oppose each other, both good and bad. It is my first OneSentence in quite a long time. It's short, I know.**

**Basically, this is the first war between Fire and Water, the one that wiped out the waterbenders.**

Ice and Fire Counteract

By: Passionworks

_Moon_

In the Water Tribe, you pray to the moon spirit, and ask that said spirit to force your enemies upon you during the night hour, when they are weakest, and you are strongest –when both sides are pleading for sleep.

_Sun_

In the Fire Nation, we pray to Agni, and we thank him that we are blessed by the light of the morning, and our enemies are not –when both sides are prepared to begin their days, but only ours can succeed under the sun.

_Less_

In the Water Tribe, you are the fathers who tell your children, with confidence, "Daddy's going to war because he wants you to grow up and stay on this piece of land forever."

_More_

In the Fire Nation, we are the fathers who tell our children, with confidence, "Daddy's going to war because he wants to expand the horizon for you, to give you more land to walk upon."

_Everything_

In the Water Tribe, he who trains you informs you that he is prepared to give everything to fight alongside you, because, to him, you are his own –literally, you are his flesh and blood.

_Nothing_

In the Fire Nation, he who trains us informs us that we are nothing unless we shed blood for both him and our lord upon the throne, because we are ones of many –simple men recruited and trained for that same, single purpose.

_Written_

In the Water Tribe, you are the warriors who wait, sitting upon the seat of your land for that unavoidable conclusion: the fall of your own country.

_Unwritten_

In the Fire Nation, we are the warriors who climb upon massive ships, riding the waves toward the site of our war, writing our own endings on the pages of history.

_Swords_

In the Water Tribe, you prefer weapons man-made over those spiritually endowed, and it is because those skills within you will only get you captured, or killed at worst.

_Flames_

In the Fire Nation, we prefer weapons spiritually endowed over those man-made, even despite our nation's technical prowess, and it is because fire provokes fear in those around us, making them easier to catch, or kill at best.

_Heal_

In the Water Tribe, when you become injured, your wounds are healed by the hands of your wife, or anyone else who holds the power within them to cure you, for fire's cool opposite is water.

_Burn_

In the Fire Nation, when we become injured, our wounds are merely examined by the hands of our regimen's physician, but even he cannot take the pains away, for the antidote for any injury is water, and he dares not to make use of the element of his enemy.

_Paint_

In the Water Tribe, you are men dressed in animal skins and faces painted red by the dyes of your people, and you wear these marks proudly, because they deem you as brave, or loyal, or wise, or trustworthy –you only wear what is good of you upon your dark visages.

_Blood_

In the Fire Nation, we are men dressed in armor that is colored crimson and faces coated by the blood of whom we have slain in battle, and we wear these marks like scars of guilt, or hatred, or shame, or disgust –we only wear what is terrible of us upon our pale visages.

_Lose_

In the Water Tribe, after the battle ceases, you simply burn the corpses of those who have fallen, and try to rebuild your tattered nation with what little you have left, and you share close to nothing about your defeat to your brethren and your future generations because you know it is best to forget that this tragedy ever happened.

_Win_

In the Fire Nation, after the battle ceases, we return to our ship and head for the mother land, and make an attempt to assimilate back into society, all the while holding back our tainted victory from those we love, for the conquest was shallow and the images left are too painful to look back upon.


End file.
